Irresistable
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Rogue and Remy 'Meet' at the Institute for the first time


Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't know any of the X-men (Inc/ Acolytes), or the song… (Jessica Simpson – Irresistable).

"MARIE! You AHRE goin' to that schoohl!" Her father shouted up the stairs after her. Marie slammed her bedroom door behind her, sliding the bolt into place and pulling her rope out of the cupboard. The stationary slip-knot she always sued was still tied in one end of it and she hooked it around the nail in her window ledge and climbed down, unhooking the rope on her second try and taking it with her.   
A smile on her face, she went out looking for something to keep her mind off her parents. 

  
---------------- 

  
Remy LeBeau looked around the school, checking no-one could see him before jumping the fence. Hitting the ground, he set off at a sprint, as fast as he could. He'd be back by dawn, as usual, and no-one would be any the wiser...

---------------- 

Rogue wandered through the streets, no longer Marie… She never was when she was out here. Marie was back there with her parents… for all intents and purposes, Marie was dead… She died when she became a mutant. 

Rogue looked around, still hating the fact that they'd had to move here, to be closer to that damn school her parents wanted her in. She wasn't watching where she was going and rounded the corner, walking straight into someones chest, falling and landing on her ass on the floor with a soft *thump*.

---------------- 

Remy was as surprised as the girl when he ran into someone coming around the corner, even more surprised when the force was enough to knock her over. His sense of balance wouldn't let him fall. He studied her in the seconds it took for her to get to the floor. Fairly pretty, couldnta been much younger than he was.

Smiling, he offered her a hand up.

"Sorry 'bout dat chere… Need ta look where I'm goin', tho if I bump inta such belle filles as yaself, I might just do it more often…" He chucked softly, his Cajun accent showing itself.

---------------- 

Rogues head shot up at the sound of the guy apologising, then taking it back, and she slapped his hand away, standing by herself. 

"Y'hafta watch where ya walkin' Cajun, else next time, Ah might have ta make ya sorry ya decided ta bump inta me." It was accompanied by a low growl, as she dusted her clothes down, finally raising her gaze to meet his.

Her breath caught slightly, but she covered it, she hoped, by promptly having a coughing fit. 

---------------- 

Remy smiled, having caught the look in her eyes when she looked at him properly, and did the gentlemanly thing, by putting his arms around her, and rubbing her back gently, till she stopped, also taking the opportunity to check her out, wondering if he could cop a feel without her minding too much.

"Dis just an excuse to get into Gambits arms Chere? Cant have y'dying on me…"

---------------- 

Rogue nearly started laughing at that. The prospect of her choking herself to get into his arms… although the thought did amuse her somewhat, and she found herself wondering if it would work again… and then her hand brushed against his ponytail as she pushed him away from him. God it felt so soft, and silky. She wanted to do it again, almost as much as she wanted to kiss him when the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

**_~You know, I don't know what it is,_**

**_But everything about you is so irrestistable.~_**

****

---------------- 

He smiled wide as he noticed her thinking about it. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He ran his gloved fingertip down her cheek, smiling at her. 

"Y'know chere… If y'don't close y'mouth, Gambit gonna hafta find a way for ya ta…" There was that Gambit-playfullness in his eyes, obviously teasing her, but still wanting to hear the answer. 

---------------- 

**_~Don't you try to tell me that hes not my type_**

**_To hide what I feel inside_**

**_When he makes me weak with desire.~_**

She realised he was still holding her, one of his arms around her waist, holding her tight to his chest. She made no move to push against him, instead, moving to hold herself against him so she didn't fall. Christ, she hoped he didn't take that the wrong way… mind you he was awfully cute… Even though her jaw had snapped shut at that comment.

"Don' you go thinkin' 'bout puttin' anythin' in MAH mouth Cajun, 'less yah want it cut off?" She smiled playfully, with a slight hint of evil.

**_~I know I'm supposed to make him wait_**

**_Let him think I like the chase_**

**_But I cant stop fanning the fire.~_**

---------------- 

He took it as a challenge. "Oh you tink so chere?" He leaned in closer. "You wont bite Gambit p'tite. Gambit too nice for you to bite.." He chuckled softly, noting how his closeness was making her squirm slightly.

----------------

She needed to make him back off. He was too close, and too cute and she… well, she just didn't think that way.

"But Ah aint very nice Cajun… Ah bite who Ah want." She suddenly realised, as he shifted closer, that he was going to try and kiss her, and he Couldn't… Although it would be funny…

"y'gonna stand there an promise me ah kiss ahll night, or Ahre ya actually gonna try?"

---------------- 

"Gambit gon' do more dan try Chere… Gambit gonna make ya beg for anodder one.." He smirked, inches from her lips. 

---------------- 

"Not gonna happen Cajun…" She whispered, letting him kiss her. She really, truly, didn't want to hurt him. Infact. He was kinda cute, and kinda sweet. Such a shame he was so persistant…

**_~I know I meant to say no._**

****

**_But he's irresistible_**

**_Up close and personal_**

**_Now Inescapable_**

**_I can hardly breathe._**

**_More than just physical_**

**_Deeper than spiritual_**

**_His ways are powerful_**

**_And Irresistable to me.~_**

---------------- 

**_**((A/N: Technically, I think this next bit COULD work, just… perhaps… Marvel havent thought of it… TOLD THEM they shoulda hired me…))**_**

Despite all his instincts telling him to take the kiss deeper, the poor lass seemed to be somewhat… reluctant… and who was he to rush things~? She'd come around soon. They all did. 

There was a slight pain in his head, above where the psychic 'third eye' is supposed to be, in the centre of the forehead, but he ignored it, running his fingers through her hair.

---------------- 

Rogue was surprised as hell when nothing happened. He didn't move, or drop to the floor or anything. She liked the feeling of his hands I her hair though… 

When he touched her face, her cheek, with his fingers, she jumped a foot backwards.  
"Dohnt." Was the only instruction she gave him.

---------------- 

"Wat's wrong Chere? Gambit do somet'in' he not allowed?" He smirked, as if the concept was foreign to him. He dropped his hands from her cheek and shoulder, moving them around her waist and pulling her back to him gently, not forcing anything, but she came rather willingly. 

"See chere… D'closer, d'better…" He smiled, not kissing her again, but being close enough for her to kiss him. 

---------------- 

**_~Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
that I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)~_**

Her power hadn't worked. Rogue was overjoyed. Her powers didn't work on him. She didn't know why…

Smiling, She went up onto her top-toes. Threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

**_~But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inesacpable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
more than just physical   
deeper than spritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me~_**

"Thanks Sugah!" She laughed.

"Remy LeBeau, I told ya earlier…"

"Well Ah wasn't list'nin', to ya or anythin'." She added quickly. 

"So Gambit have ya full attention now Chere?" 

"Ah aint ya Chere… So jus say what it is, so Ah can leave."

"Ah love ya Rogue… ever since dat first day at school…" 

her breath caught in her throat.

****

**_~Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spritual  
His kisses are powerful~_**

"Ahm suah it was just a bit o'carrot stick Swamp Rat…" 

"n'need fer pet names already p'tite… We aint arranged d'date for d'wedding." 

Rogue laughed, briefly, before hitting him lightly on the arm.  
"Ah gotta go get changed. Ah got class Cajun. Thanks."

"F'what p'tite… I'm sure it was m'pleasure…" 

"Gambit!" She raised her eyebrow as Ororo Monroes voice rang out across the field. "You are supposed to be in class, are you not?"

"Yes Stormy… Gambit jus' wanted some air…" 

"Then you had better return to class. Rogue.." She nodded to the other girl.

"Afternoon Storm." She said simply, picking up her books. "Ah'll see y'later Cajun." She called as he was lead away by Storm.

**_~He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me  
  
He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical   
deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me....~_**

_A/N: I re-posted this, cos the formatting was all iffy and completely off and NOONE told ME! Grrrrr ISHANDAHALF!_


End file.
